


Jinxed

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays Day 14: unexpected/ bad luck holiday happeningsDecember isn't a good time.
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, past Kurt/Blaine
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 43





	Jinxed

The Sexy Santa fiasco seemed to have set a custom for Christmas post high school.

(Ok, maybe he should actually face facts and accept that he’d NEVER had a Christmas that went well the whole season long. Dalton year had the Hudson Holiday of Tackiness extraordinaire, which thank god his father put a stop to the next year when they tried that monstrosity again. Sophomore year had his dad POUTING after Carole promised she and Finn would come over then they never showed and hadn’t called him with the change of plans…and the cross burned on the front yard and the prank calls and the disaster of glee trying to sing around the classrooms. Freshman year was the Christmas Swirly and Finn and Puck tossing him in the dumpster and shutting it making it so he couldn’t get out until a janitor finally opened it, and the three days snow storm where his dad was out towing people back to the garage and Kurt was helping out all day and so they missed Christmas Eve and Day until the 28th. Then there was Senior year and the gum wrapper ring from Blaine and going home and getting on Facebook and finding out the night before that Blaine had taken gifts up to Dalton, including getting Sebastian a two hundred dollar tie tack-even though the gift limit was 50 bucks.)

The year after the Sexy Santa…that first year without Finn…his dad took Carole to Hawaii and Blaine went to LA and took Sam, but not his fiancé Kurt. Kurt got stuck on the Subway and missed the Vogue.com party and had his outfit ruined when someone threw up on it. Rachel decided to try ‘real candles’ on the Christmas tree (a real one that she and Blaine went and got the day after Thanksgiving and set up then) since it was ‘all the rage’. Rachel set the tree on fire. (Again, Kurt lost no ornaments since she and Blaine would not allow him or Santana to ‘sully’ the tree with any of theirs. Rachel and Blaine covered all of the decorating in the loft, with suggestions accepted from Sam. The fire took only the tree. Kurt had it out before it spread any farther.) The actual Christmas week was spent on his own. It was lonely, but not necessarily bad. Elliot and Dani showed up on Christmas Eve for a Christmas jam session. It was the high light of the year. Even his dad’s two day visit right before New Year’s didn’t top it, since all he heard about was how he needed to stay away from home for a little longer, although Carole was making progress according to her new pastor and therapist. (Apparently, the reason she was having such a hard time moving forward in her grieving process was because Kurt was gay and therefore she could not move her hopes and dreams for Finn onto him –lovely wife, grandchildren, a white picket fence, etc.etc.etc.) Blaine got him a chia pet for Christmas. Kurt got Blaine and Sam a “manly Man” spa package that specialized in “bro’s” packages so they could go as friends and tickets to a basketball game and to a concert that Sam had wanted to see and some new blankets for use in the living room while they hung out there in the evening and night time. He also got Blaine tickets to a Broadway show and dinner to see with him, but Blaine ditched out on it. Blaine went, but not with Kurt. He took his ticket and found a way to exchange it for a different day.

His third year Christmas season was spent married still to Blaine. They were back in New York and Blaine was going to be starting NYU as soon as the new semester rolled around. Blaine again went to LA to visit Cooper and go to Disneyland. Kurt was not invited. He picked up Sam on the way and took him instead. He didn’t inform his new employer he was going on vacation and need time off. Blaine’s employer called the apartment and yelled at Kurt for a full forty minutes before firing Blaine and telling Kurt to let him know. Blaine yelled at Kurt for a full hour and a half about daring to let him be fired and not putting a stop to that and how it was Kurt’s fault Blaine was fired and out of a job. Kurt tripped at the Vogue.com party and ruined his outfit and face planted into a full tray of wine. (Isabelle rushed him to the vault and he ended up better dressed that he started off and she let him keep the outfit, so it wasn’t a total loss, but he had loved the outfit he’d been wearing. The wine stained white pants ended up looking very cool, though, so he didn’t actually toss those. He just never wore then while working at Vogue.) Isabelle forced him to her place for Christmas Eve and to a Christmas day party as well. Blaine brought him nothing home from Disneyland (for the second year). In fact Blaine gave him NOTHING for Christmas at all, and then whined that Kurt’s gifts weren’t nearly as great as what Cooper, Sam and all their friends from Ohio, and his parents gave him. In fact he sold about half of what Kurt had picked out for him and gifted to him on eBay during January.

His fourth year…he wasn’t married to Blaine anymore. He’d walked in on him with someone else in their apartment on their bed a few too many times. Once could be a drunken mistake and fixable. Six was not. And seven and eight while yelling every day at the lawyers office about how Kurt didn’t understand that his needs could not be met by Kurt alone but that Kurt was his and could NOT divorce him because he belonged to Blaine and Blaine owned him, well that even the lawyers thought was beyond redeemable. He’d just got the divorce finalized the first of December. Blaine’s father was trying to sue Kurt because Blaine didn’t get as much money from the divorce as he thought Blaine should get and Blaine’s prenuptial agreement from their ‘real’ marriage ceremony shouldn’t count because he didn’t sign one before the ceremony they had with Santana and Brittany, which wasn’t legal since they had no license. Carole was mad at him because Blaine had promised her grandbabies and Blaine was such a favorite of Finn’s and Kurt was ruining everything. Rachel had cheerfully informed him that now that he didn’t have Blaine no one would ever want him, never, not at all. She was also going around NYADA spreading lies about the whole thing and telling everyone Kurt cheated, stole from Blaine, beat him up, wouldn’t let Blaine do anything fun like go to bars or even sing with anyone else, sabotaged his job prospects and opportunities and was just mean and nasty to him. Santana and Brittany wouldn’t speak to him for ruining their vision. Blaine called Vogue.com and Vogue headquarters and insisted that they fire Kurt because Kurt was a horrid person who ruined people’s lives and everything he touched and he would single handily run both the magazine and the .com site to the ground just by being near them. Between Blaine and Rachel, they got his senior project at NYADA tossed out since they insisted it was a stolen idea and wasn’t it better for the school to be safe rather than end up sorry if they didn’t listen to them. He even somehow lost two hundred dollar bills he’d taken out of his bank account to use to decorate the new tiny barely livable apartment he’d been forced to get because the financial fuss with Blaine’s dad had his assets in a hold.

That fourth year is the worst. It would have been an irredeemable season if not for Elliot and Dani coming back into Kurt’s life. Blaine mass spammed Kurt’s Facebook page with hate when he realized Kurt was serious about divorcing him for his ‘indiscretions’, instead of ignoring them like a proper wife would do. Elliot called and asked Kurt if he realized Blaine called him a wife and told him to look at his social media so he knew what Blaine was doing, since Kurt didn’t use it often. That contact led to Kurt talking and meeting up for dinner with Dani and Elliot and starting up the band again.

Elliot reported Blaine’s behavior to NYU so they could keep an eye on him there. Dani helped him come up with a new senior project and get it to the spot his old one had been at before he was informed he couldn’t do it anymore.

He made it through. Blaine’s dad’s law suit was tossed out because the prenuptial agreement was deemed valid and his senior project was well liked enough that a producer known for getting shows to Broadway offered to help him get it there. Rachel was informed her bad mouthing of Kurt was not going to fly after she was caught lying to professors Kurt had but she didn’t and caught hunting down people outside the school to warn them off Kurt. (She was also caught stealing his mail in an attempt to ruin his credit and make him get behind on bills.) Blaine tried to blame Kurt for his bad grades, however several teachers pointed out that it was his time spent out partying that was keeping him from doing his work and going to classes, and they knew this because they saw him. He didn’t flunk out of NYU, but he spent the next semester on academic probation and even his daddy and mommy couldn’t get him out of it.

Although none of the rest of Christmases in New York were quite as bad as that fourth year, they were always plagued with lost money, ruined outfits, missed parties or meetings, being stuck in subways or on buses. Elliot took to taking him off on vacations ANYWHERE else for the latter half of December by year 6, even before they became a solid thing year 8 of Kurt being in New York.

Even the December Holly and Max came into their lives wasn’t disaster free. (Holly and Max were six weeks early, for one.) But they did make Decembers substantially better. As did marrying Elliot.

He still refused to ever open a show In December, though. Producers just shrugged and let it be.


End file.
